


Unsaid

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things a person doesn't say are more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

"Wanna come back to my place for a beer?" Tense shoulders; _I’m still scared from that game._

"Why?" A shaky sigh;  _me too._

"Oh, no reason." Wide manic eyes;  _I’m gonna have trouble sleeping._

"Yeah, alright." Smoothing his beard against his chin;  _don’t worry, I’ll be there._

* * *

"I’m sorry about your eye." The eyebrow raise;  _no I’m not._

"I think I’ll be okay." Bridge of the nose pinched between middle finger and thumb;  _you’re such a fucking asshole._

"Are you sure?" Brushing flour off Joel’s hair and shoulders;  _I hope you’re not too mad at me._

"Look, man, we got good footage. That’s all that counts, right?" Pushing his hands away;  _we can talk about it later._

* * *

"Adam, you’ve still got blood on your nose." Licking his thumb and wiping at it;  _you’re so cute._

"Joel! Get the hell off me!" Letting his hand linger on his wrist a moment too long;  _come on, not here._

"No, you can’t possibly go to work like this!" A hand on his chin; _look at me!_

"You’re not my dad!" A big smile as they locked eyes;  _I always want to look at you._

"Let me clean your face like a good boy!" Squinty eyes and a wrinkled nose;  _I wish I could kiss your face instead._

"JOEL." A brief frown as he pushed him away;  _not at work._

* * *

Stepping into Joel’s apartment, barely letting the door close before sweeping him up in a bear hug;  _I missed you today._

The helpless squawk as the air got crushed out of him;  _I missed you too._

A rough kiss on the mouth;  _I’ve wanted to do this all day._

Tugging at his beard;  _I’m right here._

The whine when Joel breaks the kiss;  _don’t leave me hanging._

The eye roll as he grabs Adam’s wrist;  _shut up dummy, we’re going to bed aren’t we?_

* * *

Adam’s loud breaths filling the room;  _you might be the best lay I’ve ever had._

A light snicker;  _yeah, I’m pretty great._

Rolling onto his side and pulling him close;  _you’re a cocky little shit._

Joel snuggling into his chest;  _I don’t want to be anywhere else._

"I love you." A kiss to the top of the head;  _I love you._

"Don’t be a sap." A poke to his belly;  _I love you too._


End file.
